Freedom In Chains
by SteffyLyann
Summary: Angela and Mike have been changed into vampires by the noctorious Victoria, but when they escape from her awful prison the drama unfolds. Angela and Mike find themselves fighting for their lives, and they soon discover that they are falling for eachother.


_**Freedom In Chains**_

Chapter one: _Escaping_

**A/N: Well you guys this is my very first time! I guess that makes me kind of a fanfiction virgin. I hope that it is good, but I'm not makeing any promises. Yes the main character (Angela) is baised off of my alter ego, so if I do write anymore she will definatly be a returning personality. Please give me lots of good love and reveiw! Oh yeah! Almost forgot, I like to start off all my written works with a littel teaser of whats to come. Hopefully I can write it good enough for you to tell that though. Love all of ya who read and reveiw!**

**Angela's P.O.V:**

Angela kept running as fast as she could. As the trees whipped past she couldn't help but think about how she would soon die. Sure she was a vampire, but that didn't mean she was invincible. Soon she knew it was time to stop running, and time to fight. She burst into a clearing and slowed to a stop. She turned to face the direction that she knew her attacker would emerge from.

Strangely she didn't feel scared at all, but instead content. Because of her sacrifice Mike would be able to get away. He would live.

Movement caught her eye as Victoria emerged from the thicket of trees, her red hair a dramatic contrast to the peaceful snow that lightly fell. Angela knew that soon it would be her blood that stained the bleak sereneness of the silent winter afternoon.

Earlier that year

Angela and Mike burst through the heavy metal door, thus finally leaving the place that had been their prison for the past six months.

Both Angela and Mike had once been human until Victoria found them. She had changed them both, and then brought them to her Underground lair to conduct experiments on them. Angela had finally had enough, she would be controlled by no one anymore.

Angela looked up and saw him, Victoria's little guard, there to sound the alarm when one of her little lab rats tried to make an escape. She could see him clearly on the roof top of the apartment complex. He shivered slightly in the nippy air of early mornings of an early spring.

Shivering, that was good, it meant he was human. His life wouldn't be too hard to end. Angela gathered up all her strength and exploded into a run. When she was about a foot or so from the rough red brick wall, she placed her right foot on it and pushed herself up. Due to her super-human speed and strength she was able to launch herself up the side of the building. As she reached to top she briefly saw a look of shock and astonishment on the guard's face just before she delivered a round-house kick to the side of his face. His head whipped around from the pure force of the kick with a sickening crack as his neck broke. Angela then fell gracefully to the black asphalt below.

Mike walked over to her crouching form and said, "man Angela, that was hot." If she were still human she knew she would have blushed at the words of the all too perfect face of the now immortal Mike. "Lets get going," I said, "we have to find a safe place before sunrise."

At that we began to run north for miles, it would have taken days on foot if they were still humans. Angela couldn't help but think of thinks like that, she was still clinging onto her humanity with a grip that would rival even death's. As they ran past whizzing cars, the smells of the city reached her nose. It now reeked ten times worse than ever before. Magnified were the smells of exhaust, cigarette smoke, death, garbage, and a couple of smells that she could not name.

They soon reached a abandoned warehouse where they knew they would be safe for the time being. 'home sweet home' Angela thought to herself bitterly. She reminded herself that at least she had Mike to keep her company. As soon as they had broken in and cleared away all the trash they decided that they had to go hunt before sunrise, or they might not last into the next night.

**A hour later in the park**

Angela didn't like the idea of doing this, but she knew it had to be done. She had picked out a bum that didn't look too dirty and was following him. 'its either me or him, I choose me' she thought trying to reassure herself. She picked up her pace and came up from behind him. She reached out and turned him toward her. She leaned in letting the bum think that she was going to give him a kiss. Seduction was a huge perk for her. As her lips brushed against the thick browned skin of his neck he let out a moan. Then she bit. The two incisors in the top her mouth sunk into the jugular vein as the bottom to priced into it as well. A gush of fresh blood filled her mouth and the smell of copper soon was in the air. The bum screamed, and struggled to get away. Angela tightened her hold on him and began to suck. Within seconds he was dry, just a husk of what was once. It was in that moment that she knew she had made her escape. Not just from Victoria's hold, but from her mortality and the bond that it held to her. She was free at last.

**A/N: Ok everyone! What do you think? I know it was like ultra short, I'm sorry. Please reveiw and give me lots of good pointers! If I continue to write this story I promise you guys a lot more action-packed-knock-out-drag-out-slap-ya-so-hard-you-can't-taste fight sceans!**


End file.
